Temps Inversés
by Strifyspectra
Summary: Quand Loki doit purger sa peine dans la tour Stark,il découvre dans l'atelier une bien étrange machine piqué par la curiosité il appuie sur un bouton et apparaît alors deux jeunes sorciers... Cette fan fiction est écrit en collaboration avec TheHoodedWolf et Strifyspectra
1. Chapter 1

Temps inversés

-BOUM !

C'est le bruit qui retentit dans la tour Stark qui alarma Tony qui était dans son atelier afin de construire une toute nouvelle machine. Il couru hors de son atelier et se précipita il souhaitais de tout cœur que le chose qui a atterrit chez lui n'ai pas fait de gros dégâts.

En ce moment, la tour Stark subissait beaucoup entre les attaques des gros méchants et quand les Avengers venaient le saluer nous dirons qu'ils ne le font pas de la meilleure des façons.

-JARVIS peux-tu identifier cette chose qui est arrivé dans mon salon ?

-Tout de suite Monsieur. Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire

-Dis-moi toujours !

-Il s'agit de Loki laufeyson .

-Comment ? Je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu à cette tête de bouc !

-Monsieur , je détecte une autre présence.

Un deuxième -BOUM retentit dans la tour et ce que vi Tony à coté du dieu de la malice était loin de lui plaire effectivement une grosse carrure blonde arriva et fracassa avec son marteau le sol qui énerva encore plus Tony.

-Ami Stark, quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Vous m'en direz pouvez vous m'expliquez Blondie, ce que fait votre très cher mégalo de frère dans mon salon ? Et Pourquoi avez vous encore tuer mon parquet !

-Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion, mais il se trouve que Asgard a jugé Loki et que ça punition sera de vous aidez dans vos inventions très cher ami.

-vous voulez rire la ? Il en est hors de question imaginez un seul moment qu'il nous attaque !

-N'ayez crainte ! Il est inoffensif Père lui a retiré ses pouvoirs sur cet au revoir ami Stark occupez vous bien de mon frère …

Et Thor s'éclipsa laissant Tony et Loki entre eux. Le dieu se releva de sa mauvaise chute en maudissant son faux frère et Père pendant que Tony était assez énerver et se demandait comment réparer son parquet qui a énormément souffert. Bon il devait se faire une raison même si il avait aucune envie d'être aidé par un dieu du chaos de plus il était sur qu'il lui serait d'aucune aide si ce n'est de mettre sa tour sans dessus-dessous.

Malgré lui il demanda à Loki de le suivre pour lui faire visiter la tour et lui montré sa chambre d'inviter le dieu ne prononça aucun mot durant la visite, il était trop énerver pour dire quoi que ce soit. Pas que Tony n'aimait pas le silence, mais il avait déjà du mal à assimiler que son ennemi allait vivre chez lui mais si en plus il devait supporter son silence il ne resterait pas vivant longtemps. Il décida lui-même de le briser avec une petite joute verbale.

-Le dieu du chaos, aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

-Tout comme vous Stark ça ne m'enchante pas d'être ici à regarder vos stupides inventions !

-Un peu de tenue, je vous pris soyez déjà content que je vous autorise à toucher à mes « stupides machines ».

- Je ne toucherai pas

-Vous y serez bien obligé.

-Silence homme de métal !

-Toujours aussi polie.

Tony lui adressa un sourire que le dieu ignora et fit un rictus nerveux, il le fit entrer dans son atelier mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa nouvelle création la sonnette retentit. Pepper était devant chez lui il n'avait aucun moment de répit, il soupira, s'excusa auprès du dieu car il devait s'absenter pour un laps de temps. Il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa petite amie et celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement en colère il essaya d'inventer une excuse mais n'en trouva pas le moindre valable.

Pendant ce temps dans l'atelier, Loki regardait toutes ces choses bizarres qu'ils appelaient « machines » attisé par la curiosité, il s'approcha d'une et appuya sur un bouton au hasard la machine se déclencha faisant un bruit assourdissant qui le fit reculer d'un geste brusque et un troisième BOUM ! Tony faussa compagnie a Pepper quand Jarvis l'interpella en lui disant qu'un cas étrange était arrivé à sa tour.

Il fonça chez lui et entra dans l'atelier essoufflé et regarda étrangement Loki qui avait l'air tétanisée en face de lui se tenait deux jeunes garçons avec un bâton à la main qui ne cessait de s'enguirlander l'un était blond et très pâle l'autre brun et bronzé suffisamment énervé après Loki, Stark demanda à Jarvis de lui résumer ce qui c'est passé durant son absence.

-Bon récapitulons. Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

-Je suis Draco Malfoy et l'autre c'est le balafré saint Potter !

-Tais-toi dont Malfoy, je pense qu'on a traversé le temps, je suis Harry Potter et nous venons de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers et vous êtes ?

-Tony Stark , milliardaire et inventeurs à ses temps perdu lui c'est le dieu du chaos qui a bêtement activé ma nouvelle machine qui était pas fini mais que lui avez vous fait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ainsi Tony se trouvait dans sa salle préférée avec en face de lui un étrange duo qui ne cessait de se lancer des piques des plus acerbes qui soient et le fichu dieu dont il était à présent la nounou et qui avait causé ce bordel. Sa journée avait déjà mal commencée et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Soudain, avant même qu'il ait le temps de demander plus d'explication à ses soi-disants sorciers sur qui/quoi/où/quand, Pepper déboule dans la salle rouge de colère :

- Tony ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe oui !? Ça va pas de me planter comme ça devant la porte ! Déjà que tu as oublié mon anniversaire -Tony essaie de nier- Et n'essaie pas de nier, rétorque-t-elle furieuse, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Et tes excuses sont toutes nulles !

C'en est trop pour Tony. Son parquet en lambeau, deux inconnus dont ne sait où qui se chamaillent comme des gosses, une Pepper hystérique et un dieu qui le regarde de haut : il explose.

-Oh ça va toi hein ! Je viens de me retrouver affabulé de ce stupide dieu du chaos pour je ne sais combien de temps infini, mon parquet est détruit, encore une fois, ces deux zigotos là-bas on débarqué de nulle part à cause de lui -il désigne férocement du doigt Loki qui se met à fixer la porte parraissant soudainement passionnante- et toi tu débarques et tu en rajoutes une couche ! J'en peux plus OK ! Va-t-en ça vaut mieux crois-moi, hurle-t-il de plus belle, tu me casses les pieds pour pas dire aut' choses ! Toujours à me surveiller ça me tape sur les nerfs ! -Pepper est abasourdie par ce qu'elle entend et ce met à fulminer- Si tu tiens temps à surveiller quelqu'un et vouloir un copain à tes pieds il est temps de changer de partenaire ! Oui tu as bien entendu !

Et il quitte la pièce d'un pas furieux en les plantant tous là après son monologue. Pepper ne met que quelques secondes avant de faire de même tout en récupérant le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait laisser dans la tour de cet arrogant de Stark et faire ces adieux à JARVIS. La porte claque, le silence ce fait.

Loki et les deux jeunes hommes se regardent avec de grands yeux puis soudain se mettent à rire :

- Par Merlin ! Dit Harry Potter, j'ai jamais vu une hystérique pareille... Quoique peut-être Lavande ! Pauvre homme !

Comment ça « pauvre homme », Potter ?s'indigne Malfoy. Il s'est entiché d'elle tout seul ! C'est sa faute si il en est arrivé là ! A quoi bon, tout le monde ne choisis pas ses conquêtes aussi bien qu'un Malfoy !

Ah parce que tu trouves que te taper toute la communauté gay de Poudlard est un bon choix sale veràcrasse ! Renchérit Harry

Ah parce que tu préfères à 17ans continuer à t'appeler Môsieur Harry-je-suis-toujours-puceau Potter hein ! T'attends que la belette fille se jette sur toi !

Harry se met à rougir de colère et de honte.

Je n'te permets pas de parler de Ginny comme ça Malfoy ! En plus qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein la fouine !

Potter... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce que j'en sais moi, c'est qu'on ne jamais vu avec aucune fille depuis ta première année le balafré !

Harry ne dit rien, son rougissement disparaît pour laisser place à un sourire narquois et malicieux laissant l'espace d'une seconde – une seconde hein, car un Malfoy n'est jamais déstabilise n'est-ce pas!- Draco pantois. Il se ressaisit et se met à lancer des éclairs de ces orbes d'aciers tout droit sur Potter, faisant mine de se jeter sur lui.

Loki n'ayant toujours pas intervenu assiste à la joute des deux jeunes hommes en souriant. Certes ces deux-là sont agaçants à toujours s'engueuler mais cela lui révèle aussi qu'ils sont toujours l'un à chercher l'autre comme une sorte de dépendance mutuelle. Et ça le fait bien rire, parce qu'apparemment ils sont les seuls à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Ce besoin de contact permanent entre les deux en est la preuve, ces surnoms ridicules et l'autre blond, comment a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui Malfoy ! Il n'a même pas encore saisi que son saint Potter comme il l'appelle est aussi gay que lui !

Pendant ce temps, Stark qui s'était réfugié dans son salon auprès de son piano, sors peu à peu de son mutisme comme sa colère s'estompe. Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'était énervé si violemment et d'un seul coup ! Pepper était partie et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était pour de bon. A dire vrai, il n'y avait pas était de mains mortes non-plus... C'est vrai qu'il escompté depuis un moment de quitté Pepper maintenant mais jamais il n'avait voulu le faire de cette manière ! Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait et le voilà enfin débarrassé d'elle. Il soupire.

Tony s'apprêtait à se remettre à jouer du piano quand il se stoppe net : il a laissé pendant plus d'une heure, Loki et ces deux 'sorciers', SEULS, dans SA salle des machines ! Mais quel fou ! Alors qu'il avait à peine laissé Loki 2 min seul il vous fait débarquer deux inconnus d'on ne sait quel espace temps alors une demi-heure ! Tony pousse un cri digne d'un guerrier asgardien et s'élance. Il démarre au quart de tour et dévale les escaliers pour accéder le plus vite possible à sa précieuse salle.

Ayant entendu le cri de Stark, Harry et Draco qui finalement s'était retrouvé à terre, Draco sur Harry à se chamailler se stoppent Loki qui comprend immédiatement ce qui s'annonce, utilise sa magie pour les séparer.

A peine ont-ils eu le temps de se rebrailler que Tony ouvre, ou plutôt défonce, la porte persuadé de les prendre en train de commettre la connerie du siècle ou d'avoir casser l'une de ses précieuses inventions géniales. Il s'arrête dans son élan lorsqu'il remarque que rien n'a bougé depuis son départ furibond de tout à l'heure et qu'il se tiennent droits comme des piquets.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous tenir aussi droit vous deux ? Vous avez un balais dans le cul ?

Tu pourrais être plus poli avec tes invités Stark, rétorque le dieu. Ils t'ont attendu sagement pendant que tu piquais ta crise de gamins de bas étage ! - il le regarde de haut – Tu ferais mieux de leur parler et de trouver un moyen de les ramener chez eux môssieur l'ingénieur !

Et depuis quand le prisonnier et qui plus est fauteur de troubles me donne des ordres dans ma propre maison hein ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir quoi faire ! -Stark se tourne vers le duo – Et vous deux, vous vous dites sorciers ! Mr Potter et Malfoy c'est ça ?

Ils hochent la tête de concert. Harry se dit qu'ils sont vraiment tombés chez des fous et que si ce fichu Malfoy ne l'avait pas déconcentré il aurait cette fichue lumière et n'aurait jamais atterrit là. Enfin il y avait un point positif à tout ça... Il serait seul avec sa Némésis, Malfoy... C'était peine perdue certes, cet abruti n'avait même pas compris qu'il était gay T-T, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et donc de profiter un maximum de leurs moments ensemble bien qu'ils ne soient pas des plus amicaux. Stark continu :

D'accord donc vous avez aussi des pouvoirs ! Génial... 'Fin non pas génial puisque la machine derrière vous qui vous a amené ici n'était pas terminée et maintenant et dans un sale état il va me falloir un moment pour réparer tout ça ! Merci Loki, dit-il avec mépris.

Comment ça un bout de temps ? s'énerve Draco. Vous voulez dire que je vais rester coincé ici avec le balafré !?

Oh ça va Malfoy, répond Harry, on a connu pire ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait dormir ensemble alors ravale ta bile ! Y'a personne pour nous faire chier alors on pourra ivre à des kilomètres de distance jusqu'à ce que cette putain de machine soit réparée.

Il termine sa phrase avec plus de rage qu'il n'avait imaginé laisser transparaître et s'en va d'un pas bruyant. Il ne sait pas où il va mais une chose est sure, loin de la fouine.

Loki et Tony se regarde avec un air blasé et Loki dit :

Bon laissons-le râler de toute façon ça n'aidera pas d'essayer de le rattraper. Je fais faire faire le tour du proprio à vous, je vous appelle Draco ok ?, donc Draco si tu permet Stark et toi tu commences par réparer cette machine infernale !

D'accord, de toute façon c'est ce qu'il reste de mieux à faire.. Et retrouvez-moi cet Harry ! Il ne faudrait pas en plus qu'il se perde dans l'immeuble !

L'immeuble ? Dit Draco étonné,

Oui, l'immeuble répond Stark comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité affligeante. L'immeuble m'appartient, je l'ai construit et imaginé moi-même d'ailleurs, rajoute-t-il avec fierté avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

On dirait qu'on est pas si mal tombé que ça alors, renchérit Draco, je suis noble également d'où je viens, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer un homme presque aussi puissant que moi, dit-il avec un sourire pédant.

Bon c'est bon ça va on a compris, coupe Loki. Allez toi -il pousse Draco- noble ou pas noble j'en ai rien à faire, je suis un dieu alors tu ferais de te tenir à carreau avec moi ! dit-il avec suffisance. C'est par ici la sortie et le début de la visite !

Il entraîne Draco hors de la pièce en le poussant et le menaçant de tout s'il lui désobéit laissant un Tony, seul, aux idées embrouillées par tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis son réveil, se demandant comment pourra-t-il réparer la Machine Intemporelle le plus vite possible, gérer Loki et ces deux sorciers en même temps et surtout comment va-t-il pouvoir gérer avec ce fichu dieu – ah ça oui c'est un putain de dieu en tout – qui lui fait perdre tout ces moyens pour il ne sait quelles raisons ce qui le rend encore plus nerveux, stressé que d'habitude et maladroit ! LUI maladroit on a jamais vu ça ! Eh bien si, avec Loki à côté de lui ! Il a vraiment un don pour l'énerver !

À y repenser c'est comme Draco avec Harry...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Au cours de sa visite, Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le dieu du chaos, il dégageait une tel classe qu'il en venait à le jalousez. Il le trouvait impressionnant mais se refusait de l'avouer il était un Malfoy après tout dans l'ordre des choses ce devrait être le contraire. Mais l'envie d'en connaître d'avantage sur ces prétendus dieux qu'on lui a parlé durant son enfance se fit sentir et il n'aimait guère le silence.

-Alors comme ça vous serez un dieu ?

-Oui, cela vous étonne ?

-Vous êtes Loki,quand mon père m'a conté les mythes des dieux il disait que Loki était le dieu du mensonges.

-Effectivement votre père ne vous a pas mentit, trêves de bavardage voici votre chambre.

-Attendez ! J'aimerais en savoir d'avantage ! Après tout moi et le balafré sommes censé resté le temps que votre ami ai réparé cette engin de malheurs. Je déteste les moldus et leurs inventions pittoresques !

-Les moldus ? Et Stark est loin d'être mon ami comme vous vous plaisez à dire ! cessez donc de vous mentir, Draco vous aimez malgré vous cette situation.

-Quoi ? Que ? Comment ?

-Vous ne les faîtes pas à moi, je sais décryptez le mensonge de la vérité après tout c'est mon rôle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Loki parti, laissant Draco plonger dans ses pensées comment avait-il compris ? Lui-même ne savait pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport a Potter alors comment un dieu aurait pu savoir ou déceler si facilement ce que lui a compris au bout de 3 ans ? Il décida de mettre ce sujet de côté et tomba dans son lit épuisé de son voyage. Il avait l'impression que le voyage lui avait retiré ces forces de plus il ne pouvait utiliser sa baguette à cause des robots de Stark qui détectait la magie.

Harry de son côté était plus qu'énervé, par l'attitude de la fouine mais néanmoins il comprenait son comportement. Lui aussi n'avait rien vu venir l'heure d'avant, ils se battaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard et par on ne sait quel miracle, ils étaient apparues au beau milieu d'un étrange atelier remplis de machines aussi compliqués soit-elles.

Loki était de retour dans l'atelier de Tony, celui-ci avait bien du mal à réparer les dégâts bizarrement ça amusait le dieu, il fit un sourire carnassier à Stark qui lui rendit aussitôt.

-Vous avez l'air fier de votre carnage ?

-Il faut dire que ces personnages sont fort intéressant donc oui je suis assez fier ils donnent un peu d'ambiance, votre tour avait l'air morte d'ennuie.

-Il y avait déjà assez de vous et de Pepper pour mettre l'ambiance je m'en serai passé

-Dire que j'étais venu vous aidez vous êtes un homme insupportable Stark !

Après cette légère dispute, Loki retourna à sa chambre exaspérer par l'attitude de son hôte. L'immeuble Stark n'avait pas arrêté de trembler entre la dispute de Tony et Pepper, les deux gamins qui prétendaient être des sorciers venu du passé pourtant Loki avait déjà vécu un millénaire et il ignorait leurs existences. Peut être était-ce un endroit protégé, il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

La nuit tombait sur Midgard et Loki ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que ce royaume avait quand même son charme, la journée avait été forte en émotion il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa à tête reposé.

Harry avait du mal à dormir, son estomac avait décidé de se manifester c'est vrai qu'en dépit du voyage il avait oublié sa faim ce qui est assez rare en même temps à Poudlard,il avait Ron pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait manger. Il fit ce qu'il crut bien faire , il parti s'adresser a Stark qui le recommanda a Jarvis , la voix du plafond indiqua à Harry la cuisine. Celui-ci s'empressa de faire à manger ayant été l'esclave de son oncle et sa tante, il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à faire à manger.

De l'autre coté du couloir Draco commençait à sentir une odeur de nourriture, son estomac le fit vite rappeler qu'il n'avait rien mangé. C'est la que Potter toqua à sa porte lui demandant si il voulait dîner bien malgré lui il accepta et vint en la compagnie de Stark et le dieu du chaos.

Au cours, de leurs dîners Loki remarqua qui finalement ils s'entendaient tous bien malgré les différents. La tension était redescendue bien évidemment le dieu était sur que Harry et Draco s'aimait plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien le faire croire,on ne peux pas tromper un dieu fourbe.

De leurs côté Draco vit comment Stark regardait le dieu et ses regards ne trompaient pas finalement ce voyage allait être riche d'émotions. Il se sentait bien plus vivant en présence du dieu et du moldu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en six ans de temps à Poudlard.

Hélas pour les quatres personnes ici présentes, la journée était loin d'être fini puisqu'un énième BOUM ! se fit entendre.

-Mon frère alors cette première journée ? (fit-il en serrant Loki dans ces bras) Mais qui sont ces deux personnes ? Vos neveux amis Stark ?

- Thor ! Oui c'est bon je suis encore vivant arrête de te faire du souci et je ne suis pas ton frère !

- Thor vous arrivera t-il un jour de débarquer dans ma tour sans y faire une catastrophe et les portes sa existe ! vous pouvez pas entrer comme tout le monde ?!

- Calmez-vous donc ami Stark.

-C'est qui ce guignols ? demanda Draco d'un air dégouté

- Ce guignol comme vous dites est un dieu. Ce ne sont pas mes neveux !

-Oui, je suis le dieu du Tonnerre bonhomme !

-Vous avez de la chance d'être un dieu, sinon je vous aurai tué à la minute près pour m'avoir insulté de la sorte !

-Dieu du Tonnerre, il porte bien son nom c'est clair qu'il a fait une entrer du tonnerre ! Rigola Harry

Thor fit le câlin du siècle à son frère qui avait fortement envie de se dégager Tony avait beau savoir que c'était de la fraternité pour une raison dont il ignorait le nom il ressentit une vague de jalousie envers Thor personne ne pouvait approcher le dieu du chaos comme sa mise à part son crétin de frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Malgré sa remarque des plus enfantines sur le Dieu du Tonerre, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la simplicité du brun. Bien entendu quand on dit sourire c'est intérieurement ! Il était un Malfoy bon sang ! Pour ne pas être pris en train de rougir il détourna vite son attention de Harry vers un Loki suffocant dans les bras de son soit-disant frère.

Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais chaque étreinte de Thor vers Loki l'énervé un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il oser le toucher ? Personne ne peut ! Comment pouvait-il réduire à quelque chose de mignon – mignon ? comment ça mignon, il n'a jamais pensé ça non non... Chuut! – un être avec tant de classe, le Dieu fourbe !? Et puis si Thor pouvait le toucher pourquoi pas lui hein ! Après tout il se connaissait tout les deux... Des connaissances se serrent la main non ?

Tout en remuant ces questions tordues dans sa tête, Tony avait focaliser son regard sur une parcelle de peau du coup du dieu et ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux... comme aspirer par tant de beauté de ce tout petit bout de peau. Ça avait l'air si doux...Il aurait bien aimé savoir si... Soudain il croise les orbes bleues de son vis-à-vis et retourne à la réalité et comprend :

Pendant sa réflexion Thor avait relâcher Loki et ceux-ci et les jeunes sorciers avaient pu observer Stark s'approcher la main tendue vers Loki avec l'un de ces regards dont on ne préfère pas connaître le pourquoi.

Tony détourne d'un coup la tête et son doigt effleure à peine le cou du dieu qui n'y comprend plus rien. D'ailleurs personne autour de la table ne comprend.

- Ami Stark ? Demande Thor, est-ce que ça va ? Loki est bouche-bé, et est saisi sur sa chaise

Heu.. Hmm hmm oui ça va, excusez-moi je... Eh bien, j'étais perdu dans de graves pensées voilà tout !

C'est très bon ce petit plat Harry, dit Loki qui s'était plongé dans son assiette afin de faire abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues trop pâles dont il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient apparues ni pourquoi il avait eu ce pincement au cœur lorsque ce fichu terrien de Stark avait retiré sa main.

Ha, euh merci Loki, répond Harry

Je crois que je devrais aller me reposer, enchaîne l'ingénieur, ça doit être la fatigue et tout les dégats que vous m'avez causé depuis ce matin ! Jarvis, fais-moi chauffer un bain s'il te plaît. Bonne soirée.

Ainsi Tony quitte la pièce sans se retourner, le pas vif.

Ayant quasiment fini de manger, Thor voyant la drôle de situation décide lui aussi de partir en empruntant cette fois la porte. Qu'il écrasa avec son marteau – on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes hein ! – n'ayant pas trouvé la poignée.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvent ainsi en face de Loki, seuls dans la salle à manger. Loki a retrouvé sa pâleur naturelle malgré une température interne curieusement élevée...

- Sinon, ton frère à l'air d'être un sacré personnage aussi, reprend Draco pour briser la glace

D'abord ce n'est pas mon FRERE, ensuite si l'on considère qu'être protecteur envers moi ,qui n'ai besoin de rien, et entrer chez les gens par le toit c'est être un sacré personnage, alors oui s'en est un

Moi, j'l'aime bien, dit Harry, il me rappelle un peu Ron, un vrai frère pour moi, toujours a essayé de me protéger ^^

Ah tu vas pas commencer avec ton numéro de l'Élu, Potter ! Tu nous as sauvés de se salop de Voldy maintenant c'est bon, parle pas de choses qui ne mérite pas d'être remémorées surtout si elles sont blessantes ! s'énerve Draco

Énervé plus par ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer – un Potter le regardant avec ces émeraudes vertes lui promettant toutes les luxures du monde – que par ce que Harry avait dit, Draco se lève de table, fait un signe de tête à Loki et sors avec classe de la salle à manger tout en grondant contre lui, le brun et cette fichue guerre.

Harry regarde Loki d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé blesser le blond, il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère surtout qu'il savait à quel point Draco, euh Malfoy, aime critiquer les Weasley !

Loki qui avait bien compris la vrai raison de la fuite du Serpentard – soit ses pensées qu'ils ne comprenaient apparemment pas encore – regarde Harry gentiment et lui dit

- Il ne t'en veut pas vraiment Harry, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?, tu devrais le suivre pour que vous vous expliquiez, sinon ça empirera crois-moi !

Mais euh..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Loki se lève et l'invite à sortir lui aussi de la pièce avec un de ces regards de dieux que l'on oserait pas défier. Ils empruntent un chemin opposé, Harry suivant les traces de Draco, Loki retournant dans ses appartements.

Après avoir marché quelques pas et être sur de ne pas être vu, Draco s'était mis à courir à travers les couloirs jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Il entends soudain des pas se rapprocher. Il a à peine pu reprendre son souffle – Quelle merde! – qu'il se remet à courir, il a besoin d'être seul pour comprendre pourquoi tout se chamboule dans sa tête, pourquoi ses sentiments envers ce fichu survivant sont si troubles !

Alors qu'il retourne sur ses pas et entame le tournant, « PAF ! », il entre en collision avec quelqu'un. Alors qu'il relève les yeux et se prépare à incendier son interlocuteur, il le voit.

Ces orbes émeraudes le transpercent comme si elles voyaient tout de lui. Sa chevelure noire corbeau toute ébouriffées lui tombant légèrement sur le visage en sueur, la peau mate de son cou laissant transparaître les battements de son cœur emballé, sa Némésis.

Trop près, ils sont trop près. Ils ne bougent plus, yeux dans les yeux, leurs à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Ils ont si chaud.

Draco remarque les lèvres purpurines du brun avec envie. Gonflées de sang, elles ne demandent qu'à être prises...


	5. Chapter 5

_l'histoire de répondre a ceux qui nous laisse des reviews ! _

_Ophel. b : Merci nous sommes contentes qu'elle te plais en effet nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire on prend du temps il faut dire qu'on avait peur de pas avoir de lecteur nous sommes pa des modèles d'écriture ^^" _

_Bloodynirvana:Désolées de te répondre si tard mais merci à toi de nous lire ça faisait un moment qu'on pensait écrire une fanfic sur ces deux couples si elle plait vraiment peut etre en ferons nous une autre une fois celle ci terminée._

_Yuseiko-chan:Merci de ton soutien désolée du retard j'espère que l'histoire te plaira encore_

**Temps inversés chapitre 5**

Gonflées de sang elles ne demandent qu'â être prises… c'était les mots qui ne cessait de retentir dans l'esprit de Draco. La confusion et sa fierté l'obligèrent à se relever et à faire face à Potter. c'est après un de ses énième regard noir à Potter qu'il repris la direction de sa chambre d'invité.

De son côté, Stark en voulait à la terre entière. Il était énervé c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire pour des raisons tout à fait banale mais il était comme ça. Il repensait à Loki et son frère de l'image qui lui revint sans cesse en tête celle ou le dieu du tonnerre donne une étreinte passionnée et forte à son cadet. Il resserra la vice sur la machine même si celle-ci était déjà bien mise, il était vraiment à bout de nerfs et quand c'était le cas en général les pauvres machines devenaient des victimes.

-BAM !

Un gros vacarme alerta Loki qui s'empressa , il ne voulait pas que l'homme de métal se casse quelque chose sinon, il en irait de sa responsabilité du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait bien croire. Paniqué, il ouvrit la porte de l'atelier et enleva les débris. Il fut heureux de constater que Stark n'avait pas la moindre égratinure.

-Alors, homme de métal on n'arrive pas à gérer ses affaires ? dit-il d'un air sarcastique

-Toujours aussi gentil, la tête de bouc !

- Je ne vous permets pas de me manquer de respect stupide mortel.

-C'est sur, mais votre frère, lui, il peut ?

-Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Mais oui, Thor à tous les droits sur son Loki d'amour. Ironisa-t-il.

-Stark, cessez ce jeu immédiatement ! C'est quoi cette comédie ?

-Oh mais non je dirais plus rien puisque monsieur accepte tout de son frère il a qu'a retourner chez lui !

-Mais c'est une crise que vous me faîtes ! Oui, c'est cela une de vos crises de jalousie …

Sur cette phrase, Tony ne put y répondre car il ne savait guère, Il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il avait dit au dieu de la malice et blêmit. En effet, ça faisait un moment qu'il regardait Loki autrement. Il s'était surpris à le trouver beau plein de charme, bien entendue, il pensait juste ça sur le moment. Après tout Tony Stark était un homme à femme.

Loki avait visé juste, il sourit une dernière fois, tend sa main à Stark pour l'aider mais celui-ci resta absent devant son geste alors le dieu du mensonge se pencha sur l'homme de métal et approcha son visage de son ennemi. Il effleura ses lèvres ce qui fit réagir Tony en un mouvement de recule, Loki partit de l'atelier, laissant le maitre de ce lieu dans tout ses états d'âmes.

Sur le chemin, Loki heurta Draco dans un des couloirs qui amenait à ses appartements le blond allait s'énerver d'un moment à l'autre dut à la personne qui l'avait intercepté mais il demeura silencieux en apercevant que c'était le dieu. Mais la curiosité pris la place de la colère il voulait savoir ce qui faisait autant sourire l'autre.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous fais autant plaisir ?

-Oh ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt

Sur ce dernier mot, Loki partit, laissant le serpentard à ses questions.

Elipse de plusieurs heures …

De l'autre côté de Manhattan, Tony Stark était loin de se douter qu'une autre mégalomane bien plus dangereuse que Loki était sur le point de refaire surface. En effet Jade d'émeraude, une brune rebelle aux yeux vert avec quelques mèches turquoises était restée bien longtemps dans l'ombre mais à présent elle estimait qu'il était grand temps qu'Iron man sache à qui il avait à faire. Elle était passé de simple voleuse à professionnel et elle voulait qu'on la remarque et elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tout les moyens.

Tout ces plans était voué à l'échec, heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait des serviteurs loyaux ces sbires faisaient tout ce qu'elle leur ordonnait. Et cette fois ci elle voulait voir Tony Stark mordre la poussière.

Plusieurs jours auparavant, elle avait envoyé quelques espions pour voir les activités de celui-ci. Si elle ne pouvait pas le battre lui alors elle utiliserait ses faiblesses. Lors du dernier rapport d'un de ses espions, Jade avait constatée que deux nouveaux adolescents logeaient dans la tour Stark. Ils étaient parfait pour êtres ses premières victimes.

Elle ordonna à ses sbires de faire un robot conforme à un qu'ils avaient vu de cette manière elle pourrait atteindre qui elle voulait.

Le lendemain…

Harry détestait qu'on perturbe son sommeil même si il se savait pas chez lui. Il entendit plusieurs coups toqué à sa porte de chambre et la il vit un des nombreux robots que possédait l'homme de métal, Il supposa qu'il était venu inspecter la chambre après tout le playboy milliardaire était un vrai maniaque de l'ordre.

Harry fis entrer le robot mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait celui –ci l'attaqua un laser rouge et plus rien …


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il n'était plu dans la chambre moderne de la tour Stark bien au contraire. Il se rappela soudain de l'attaque du robot de Stark et après quelques secondes en vint à la conclusion que ça ne devait pas être un coup de son hôte... et cela ne le rassurait pas.

Alors qu'il commençait à regretter ce fichu monde sans magie le robot qui l'avait attaqué fit irruption dans la pièce, qui lui servait de cellule apparemment, attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le tira vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à travers des couloirs sombres Harry remarqua qu'une sorte de petite armée secrète s'organisait dans ses sous-sols (c'était définitivement des sous-sols, surtout vu l'odeur plus que désagréable, le manque certain de lumière, même de la ville, et les ruissellements d'eau du plafond jusqu'au bas du mur)...

Le brun commençait vraiment à paniquer à se demandait comment il allait se sortir de là, si les autres avaient remarqué sa disparition, s'ils seraient capables de le retrouver et surtout depuis combien de temps il était coincé là !

Soudain, il se retrouve projeté au pied d'une ravissante jeune femme – certes il était gay mais il savait reconnaître la beauté de quelqu'un, même du sexe opposé! – aux cheveux bruns flamboyant parsemés de mèches bleues et des yeux verts puissants, étrangement proches des siens.

La jeune femme ordonna au robot de les laisser seuls, et c 'est là qu'Harry aperçu l'armure qu'elle portait. Le léger rayon lumineux avait fait ressortir les émeraudes qui ornaient cette armure à l'allure guerrière et chevaleresque émeraude elle aussi.

Mais où avait-il atterrit ? Que lui voulait cette femme qui s'amusait à porter une armure en plein sous-sol d'une ville moderne ? Et comment pouvait-elle le connaître ?

- Relève-toi, ordonne la brune, tu daignes enfin te réveiller, eh ben ! Comme ça tu es ami de ce cher Iron Man ! Dit-elle, révelant son accent russe

Iron Man ? Dit Harry incrédule

Ne prends pas pour une idiote ! Rugit-t-elle roulant encore plus ses « r ». Tu loges bien chez Stark en ce moment !

Oh... Harry venait de se souvenir du nom de scène de son hôte et par la même occasion que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé mais Tony. Il était dans de beaux draps ! Oui, enchaîne-t-il, mais en quoi cela me concerne ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord !

Moi ? Le futur pire cauchemar de ton cher ami vois-tu ! Je souis Jade d'Emeraude et grâce à toi bientôt Stark volera à ton secours et mordra la poussière ! Hahahahahaha

Ce qui veut dire que je suis votre prisonnier... pour gagner du temps hors de sa « cellule » Harry essaie de la faire parler : Mais comment une femme telle que vous en est arrivée là, dans un trou pareil et qu'est-ce que Stark vous a fait ?

Cela ne vous concerne en rien, grogne-t-elle, Stark m'a causé du tord que vous ne pourriez imaginer et aujourd'hui il va payer, je vais gagner ! Jason ! Remets-le dans sa chambre! Do Svidaniya ! Rajoute-t-elle en lançant un coup d'oeil au brun traîné hors de la salle...

Un jeune éphèbe ,en armure émeraude également sors de l'ombre. Il fait un léger signe de tête à sa chef et saisit Harry par le bras, le reconduisant à traversl le dédale des couloirs des sous-sols jusque dans sa chambre...

A l'autre bout de la ville Loki est retourné dans ses appartements plus que content de son effet sur SON homme de métal, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Sa petit crise de jalousie, cela va s'en dire, l'avait plus que ravi. C'était bien la seule fois où il aurait envie de remercier Thor : ce qu'il n'avouera jamais ouvertement et ne fera encore moins. C'est sur ses agréables pensées qu'il commença à se mettre au lit.

Tony de son côté était toujours là, totalement vide et choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver. Le Dieu l'avait presque embrassé et il n'avait pas été fichu de le repousser, lui le chéri de ses dames avait même été déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus profond ! Car c'était la conclusions à laquelle il était arrivé : Loki le rendait fou, et cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, alors qu'il commençait juste à déméler ses sentiments, que de le titiller ! Fichu dieu de la malice !

Là il comprit : si Loki avait fait ça, c'est qu'il avait compris qu'il lui plaisait ? Ou alors c'était juste un jeu sachant qu'il était un homme à femmes et que c'était soit-disant horripilant pour lui d'être plus ou moins embrasser par un mec ? Ça devait sûrement être ça, après tout le dieu de la malice est un spécialiste pour provoquer et embêter les gens ! Constater ça, lui faisait bien du mal..

POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QU'IL S'ENTICHE D'UN FOURBE PAREIL ? MALIN A SOUHAIT, BEAU A DAMNER, AUX YEUX SI PRENANT QU'ON S'Y NOIERAIT VOLONTIERS... ? STOP ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme ça sinon ça finirait par n'être plus très orthodoxe comme on dit et une bonne grosse douche froide serait de rigueur !

Alors qu'il restait dans son atelier à se flageller mentalement de ses pensées impures, Draco qui était retourné furieux contre lui-même dans sa chambre avait commencé à décompresser. Non mais quand même, il avait totalement perdu pied face à ses orbes émeraudes, ses lèvres brillantes, sur le moment tout son corps lui criait d'y goûter sur le champ, de se perdre en lui comme si c'était pour toujours et rien à faire des conséquences...

Et cet abruti de Survivant qui n'avait rien fait pour le refroidir, au contraire il avait plutôt l'air d'attendre qu'il agisse – enfin c'est ce que son imagination lui disait – avec son souffle haletant qui lui balayé le visage ! Heureusement que le peu de Malfoy qui lui restait à cet instant avait réagi !

Enfin heureusement, il n'en était pas sur, il aurait bien aimé goûter au brun en dehors que dans ses rêves. Mais enfin, même si le brun était aussi gay que lui, jamais il n'aurait voulu de lui, un Malfoy, il se chamaillait tout le temps !

Il aimait ça, il n'était jamais aussi proche que durant leurs disputes et s'ils ne pouvaient avoir que ça, alors il refusait de perdre ça. Même si c'était dur d'en rester là.

Alors que la pression dans son corps redescendait et laisser place à de la peine, il voit passer un des robots de Stark à travers le couloir. C'était étrange, Stark n'avait pas vaguement dit que ces robots ne sortaient jamais de son atelier à part cas exceptionnel ou que c'était lui qui les contrôlé de l'intérieur ?

Piqué au vif, il commence à tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

PATATRA!

Le bruit provenait de la chambre de Harry ! Paniqué, il sort en trombe et accourt au secours de sa Némésis. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave !

Là, dans le cadre de la porte se tient le fameux robot, à ses pieds un Harry inconscient. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il se rue sur le monstre de métal.

Rien à faire, d'un simple revers il envoie Draco contre le mur légèrement sonné par le choc.

Il suffit de ça au robot pour se saisir du jeune sorcier et de décoller, défonçant la fenêtre et s'enfuyant.

Draco est juste sur ses pas et au bord de la fenêtre détruite tend désespérément le bras en direction du ravisseur..

HAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Non !

Draco a des larmes de rage qui dégringolent sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom en public...


	7. Chapter 7

**Temps inversés chapitre 7**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco eu peur de ce qui pourrait bien arriver au survivant, il était resté estomaqué de la scène dont il avait été témoin. Il devait reprendre ces esprits et alerter le maître des lieux lui saurait quoi faire. Mais ce qui étonna Malfoy, c'est pourquoi un engin moldu s'en était prit au survivant, il n'avait pas d'ennemi en cette contrée enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait . Après s'être posé milles et une question, il se dirigea avec hâte à l'atelier.

Essoufflé, il poussa la porte sans toquer :

-Monsieur Stark ! Harry s'est fait kidnappé par une vos bizarreriequi l'a emmené je ne sais ou et qui à cassé votrefenêtrepours'échappé !

-Tout doux, jeune homme respire ! Et explique de nouveau je n'ai rien compris.

-Potter à été kidnappé par une chose qui ressemble fort à la votre. La chose a cassé votre fenêtre dans la chambre et elle est partie, je n'ai pu rien faire.

-On a encore cassé une fenêtre de ma tour ! Mais mince alors ! C'est pas possible personne ne peut-il laisser ma tour tranquille ?! Non c'est trop demander !

-Monsieur, il y a plus important que votre stupide fenêtre !

-Je vais encore devoir la réparer, quelle poisse.

Draco avait beau essayer de rappeler Iron man à l'ordre rien n'y faisait il se préoccupait que de ça fenêtre. Quel hôte négligeable il avait. Il partit de l'atelier en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte pour que Stark comprenne qu'il avait bien énervé le serpentard. Comment peut-on passé ces choses mécaniques plus importantes que la vie de son prochain ?! Bien que Dray n'aimait pas montrer ces expressions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé, peut -être que le dieu l'aiderait même si au fond il se doutait que celui-ci s'en moquerait.

Il toqua à la porte de Loki, et entra celui-ci était de dos à la fenêtre , il se retourna et invita le jeune sorcier à s'asseoir sur le lit. Draco raconta l'histoire au dieu qui l'écoutait fois qu'il eu fini Loki sembla intriguer et il se demandait comment un robots non identifié avait pu échapper à la vigilance du milliardaire et surtout à la voix du plafond.

-Apparemment celui ou celle qui a enlevé ton petit ami devait avoir une dent contre Stark.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Dans ce cas pourquoi s'en être pris à Potter ?

-Je t'avoue que cela m'échappe, la personne connais les lieux car la chose du plafond n'a pas réagis ce qui est plutôt bizarre.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que je dirai ça un jour mais je dois retrouver le balafré, si je rentre sans lui à Poudlard ils vont faire une syncope !

-Cesse dont de te mentir à toi même, tu veux le sauver car tu l'aime on ne trompe pas un dieu !

-Surtout quand ce dieu fait des yeux doux à son hôte.

-Tu as bien de l'audace pour me parler ainsi.

Le dieu avait dit à Draco de se reposer et malgré lui il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil sans s'inquiéter pour sa Némésis. Il imaginait dans sa tête toute scène de son ennemi enchainé ou fouetter suppliant, agonisant, souffrant. Il sentait la peur et l'excitation monté en lui. C'est décidé demain il irait chercher Potter quitte à retourner toute la ville sans dessus-dessous cette histoire le traumatisait au plus haut point.

Quelques heures plus tard, de l'autre coté de Manhattan…

Harry était toujours traité comme un vulgaire déchet par les sbires de la femme russe, ils se moquaient de lui, le regardaient souffrir et par-dessus tout personne ne lui était venu en aide. Il aurait espéré que la brune avait raison. Eh bien, non d'un autre côté ça l'arrangeait car elle était très énervée d'avoir une fois de plus échoué.

Jade tournait en rond cela faisait à peu près 3 jours qu'elle avait kidnappé le brun et rien , ce n'était pas possible il n'avait pas remarquer que le brun avait disparu ? Non impossible se disait-elle. Peut-être devait-elle envoyer une lettre de menace ?! Non mauvaise idée, il saurait tout de suite par ou l'attaqué. Elle devait se résoudre à attendre.

Ce n'est possible ! 3 jours et toujours rien enfin ! Mais qu'êtes-vous pour Iron man si il se préoccupe même pas de vous après autant de temps ?!

-Vous avez choisit la mauvaise personne…

-CHEF ! CHEF !

-Que ce passe t-il Jason ?

-Nous venons d'apercevoir une personne courir dans les sous –sols, il appelle le prisonnier.

-Excellent ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Les soldats se dispersèrent, Jade passa son armure et réajusta son équipement, elle allait enfin entrer dans l'action. Jade mis un couteau en dessous de la gorge d'Harry l'obligeant à demander du secours.

Draco s'était perdu dans cette grande ville après avoir cherché pendant des heures, il commençait à fatigué et maintenant. Il était dans les catacombes, ses jambes commençait à le lâcher quand il entendit une voix de loin, il la reconnut comme étant celle de celui qu'il aimait.

Il courut laissant de côté la fierté des Malfoy , plus il s'approchait mieux il entendait la vit Harry, attaché et blessé il était apeuré. Draco s'apprêtait à le libérer quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'assomma.

-Je pensais tomber sur Stark et qu'es ce que je découvre ?! Un petit blondinet se prenant pour un valeureux prince.

-Ne le touché pas !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas venir me donné une raclé ? Oh mais regarde toi pauvre enfant tu es complètement à ma merci. Et qui dit mieux que deux otages, cette fois-ci il ne m'échappera pas.

Riant d'un rire jaune, la brune partie.

Une heure plus tard, dans la tour Stark.

Loki avait vu le jeune sorcier s'en aller malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de l'en empêcher. Il savait que cette ville était dangereuse, en effet la plupart de ces collègues résidaient en ces bas lieux. et ce n'était pas forcement des gens bien. Persuadé qu'il était arrivé un malheur au jeune homme, il prit Tony de cours et lui exposa le problème.

Tony était bien dans son élément pourquoi fallait-il que ce dieu de malheur viennent l'embêter mais oui ! Les deux gamins avaient disparus.

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Stark ! C'est votre faute si il est arrivé malheur aux deux jeunes, c'est a vous d'aller les récupérer !

-Mais je ne suis pas leurs nounous ! Et où veux-tu que j'aille les chercher monsieur je sais tout ?

-Mais démerder vous ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas fait …

C'en était trop pour Tony Stark voir la fureur dans les yeux de Loki, lui avait fait perdre sa santé mentale, il poussa le dieu sur son divan. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux celui-ci ne savait pas si il devait repoussé l'homme de métal ou le laisser l'approcher, mais il le su quand il senti des lèvres s'emparer des siennes, d'abord en surface et le baiser fut approfondit, il y répondit caressant de sa main le visage de son ancien ennemi, leurs langues dansèrent ensembles. Alors que Tony commençait à enlever les vêtements de son futur amant, celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Attends, Tony nous devons porter secours à Harry et Draco.

-Mais, ils ne peuvent pas attendre ! J'étais dans mon élan là !

-Chéri, nous pourrons reprendre cette activité plus tard.

Avec une grande lassitude , Tony se détacha du dieu de la malice et partit demander à Jarvis , de lui donner son équipements de Iron man il pensa à ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour plaire à sa moitié. De son côté Loki n'était pas enchanté à cette idée mai il devait assurer les arrières de son amant car son nouvel ennemie avait l'air redoutable…

Jade avait prit soin de laisser une caméra à la dernière visite de son robot chez le milliardaire, elle observait Stark et quand elle vit qu'il prenait son armure à l'écran, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un rictus nerveux , c'était fini elle avait gagné…


	8. Chapter 8

_Réponse au rewiews :_

_FrostIronfan: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes review , on espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire._

_Bloodynirvana : Jade est un perso de notre invention au début on voulait mettre docteur Doom mais ça fait trop copier coller alors quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau perso et en plus une femme méchante de surcroit mais je pense que tu vas l'adorer dans ce chapitre-ci tu saura pourquoi en lisant merci de nous lire._

_Mizutama: T'es rare toi, quelqu'un qui est pas fan de Ironfrost ni Drarrry mais nous sommes honorés que notre histoire te plait! j'espère que tu aimera la suite._

_melinbaka : merci j'espere que tu aimeras la suite Drarry et Ironfrost powa !_

_SaphiraEmeraude: Voici,la suite ah mais c'est le but que notre fan fiction soit drôle ^^ merci . _

_Ophe.b : Pourvu que ça continue à te plaire._

**Temps Inversés chapitre 8**

Alors que Tony filait sous les traits d'Iron man à travers Manhattan en reconnaissance, Loki restait assis sur le petit tour avait eu de l'effet. Tony l'avait embrassé et si ces malheureux gosses n'étaient pas en galère ça aurait été bien mieux…Oh ça oui, bien plus intéressant et approfondit.

Sa langue entrelacée à celle de l'homme de fer, si douce et à la fois sauvage parcourant sa bouche : Il n'en pouvait plus. Tony qui dégrafait rageusement ses habits et ses mains qui commençaient à parcourir frénétiquement tout son corps…Heureusement que le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait à cet instant avait suffit à se dégager et envoyer rapidement Stark à la recherche des jeunes.

Il avait hâte de reprendre là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés et lui montré tout ce qu'un dieu peut faire…

Sortit de ses pensées brusquement, Loki se rend compte qu'il est en train de perdre du temps lui aussi ! Il se précipite alors à la suite de son futur amant à la poursuite des deux jeunes hommes portés disparus. Ainsi, le duo plutôt étonnant d'un dieu d'une classe grandiose et au regard malin et d'un homme de fer au fort égo et impétueux.

Manhattan par les airs de long en large et en travers. Mais rien, Absolument rien, Aucune trace d'eux. Quand soudain Tony eu une révélation. Se remémorant ce que lui avait dit le dieu il eut un déclic.

-LES SOUS SOLS ! Evidemment ! s'exclame l'ingénieur avec sa voix métallique.

-Comment ça les sous sols ?

-Le seul endroit que nous n'ayons pas fouillé est le souterrain de la ville, qui est aussi sous la ville que possible, un vrai labyrinthe croyez-moi ! Ils ne peuvent qu'être là !

-Soit, alors qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?!Les gamins sont loin d'être armés et vu la machine qui a enlevé Harry, je doute qu'ils soient en mesure d'affronter cet engin ou leur ravisseur ! Le retarder surement pas plus.

-Bon, continue Stark,Il faut repérer l'endroit et foncer !

-Pas de plan ?!Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux découvrir qui vous en veut à ce point Tony ? (qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son caractère tête –brulée ! ça avait le don de le rendre fou… positivement ou pas.)

-Pas besoin, après tout, je suis Iron man,héhé ! et accompagné d'un véritable dieu ambulant et sexy à souhait et puissant…Murmure ses derniers mots Stark à l'oreille de Loki.

-Allons ce n'est pas le moment ! réplique le Jotun

De l'autre coté de Manhattan, dans la chambre des prisonniers…

Harry tenta de se relever tant bien que mal pour essayer de frapper un des sbires qui le retenait, il en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Le serpentard le rattrapa, sachant que si le brun se lançait là dedans,il n'en sortirait pas indemne, loin de là et il refusait de voir ça.

Le Gryffondor avait encore la marque du couteau sur la ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier mais Draco avait mal au cœur. Il aurait bien Avada Kedavrisé toute l'assemblée de cette Jade d'émeraude et elle plus longtemps que les autres pour avoir oser toucher à son Harry ! Euh juste Harry, sa langue avait fourchée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le dire, le faire sien surtout qu'il semblait qu'il ait peut-être une chance, mais bon son imagination pouvait lui jeter des tours !

de leur coté, au bout d'une demi-heure ,le duo si on pouvait les appeler ainsi avait détecté les traces laissées par Draco quelques temps auparavant. Cette partie de galerie était la plus complexe et la plus étendue de la ville…Et depuis longtemps insoumise au contrôle des autorités. Parfait pour un repéré criminel.

Loki propose alors de partir en éclaireur dans les sombres catacombes de Manhattan en tant que dieu de la malice et de la tromperie, passer inaperçu et duper un instant serait chose facile, histoire de récolter des information avant d'entrer en action !

Dans les souterrains de Jade …

Flashback

Une fois la femme, telle une furie partie , le fameux Jason avait emmené de force Draco dans la chambre où Harry avait été enfermé ces 3 derniers jours,lui riant de son rire cristallin. Avant que Draco commence à s'arracher tout les cheveux de la tête, à se flageller sur son manque d'efficacité et sur la santé d'Harry, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un des sbires de Jade venait de pousser violemment le survivant dans la petite salle si fort qu'il atterrit sur les genoux.

Fin du Flashback

Avant que Draco ait pu finir son mélodrame mental Harry le bouscula :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu Malfoy ? J'allais lui coller la raclée de sa vie à ce scrout à pétard ! Je me ses déjà assez humilié sans qu'en plus tu me retiennes de me montrer un minimum fort quand j'en ai l'occasion ! crie-t-il à bout de souffle rageusement. Et puis qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Me sauver ? Et bien maintenant on est deux à avoir besoin d'aide ! Achève le brun en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui éclair du blond.

-J'avais… peur… pour toi… c'était plus fort que moi.

Leurs visages sont tellement proches. Harry n'a pas encore remarqué que sur le coup de la colère il s'était collé au prince des Serpentards.

-Pourquoi Draco ?

-Je…ne… sais pas, j'ai pas encore trouvé le mot que je dois mettre sur ce que je ressent pour toi attend Tu…t-t-tu m'as appelé (il déglutit.)Draco ?

-Euh nooon ! Enfin… je ne sais plus ! Quoi ? Jamais je n'aurais fait ça Malfoy.

Harry se repris se rendant compte que sur un excès de colère, il s'était dévoilé. Leur presque baiser l'avait malgré lui chamboulé et il avait comprit qu'il lui plaisait.

-Si tu l'as dis ! Ne reviens pas sur ta parole Harry !

-Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je l'ai dis et alors ? Ça change quoi dis-moi ? ! Tu viens de m'appeler Harry aussi que je sache non ?!

Tout d'un coup il comprend son aveu mais également de comment le serpentard l'avait appelé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se sent plaquer contre le mur.

Doucement Dray se penche vers Harry et leurs lèvres se touchent, se découvrent pour la première fois.c'est une véritable explosion de sensations. Ce baiser est empli d'espoir et de libération. En un geste, ils venaient d'avouer leurs amours qu'ils attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

Draco taquine les lèvres du brun dut à leur baiser. Harry, dans un pur gémissement de plaisir lui cède l'entrée de sa bouche, leurs langues avides se mêlent, s'entremêlent, un incroyable ballet se joue. Le blond s'applique à découvrir le le moindre recoin de la bouche de Némésis.

Leurs souffles se mêlent si bien qu'on ne peut plus distinguer l'un de l'autre. Harry s'accroche dangereusement au cou du blond, s'agrippe à ses cheveux si bien coiffés et y fait glisser ses doigts avec langueur encore et encore. Leur température monte, ils ne se contentent plus de ce profond baiser.

Légère partie lemoneuse ! WARNING !

Leurs mains se mettent à se balader sur leurs corps. Le survivant parcours le torse magnifiquement dessinée par les années de Quidditch du blond tandis que l'autre caresse langoureusement sa chute de rein pour finir sur ses fesses incroyablement ferme qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de malaxer.

Leurs regards se croisent, s'affrontent, s'embrasent emplis de désir. Leurs gémissements ont envahis la pièce. Chaque contact les brule et en demande plus. Leurs cœurs battent de façon désordonnée mais si passionnée par le plaisir et l'envie !

Harry lèche avidement les lèvres du blond puis glisse le long de son cou pour y déposé de léger baiser qui se terminent en léger suçon. Le serpentard ne peu s'empêcher de presser le corps parfait du fougueux lion encore plus près de satisfaisant plus du simple contact de leurs lèvres rougies pars leurs baisers sauvages et pressés.

Dray pousse alors un gémissement de pure luxure sentant contre sa jambe, l'érection du brun déjà bien présente. Un sourire affamé s'étire sur son visage, ses pupilles plus dilatées que jamais. Il se met à effleurer délicatement le membre gonflé d'Harry contre le sien, lui tirant de gémissement retenus à le rendre fou, fou de lui. L'invitant à ne pas s'arrêter, à continuer.

A cet instant précis, les deux sorciers ne se souciaient plus ni de l'endroit, ni du temps, ni de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils étaient dans de beaux draps ! Non à cet instant la seule chose qui comptait c'était eux.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Me dîtes pas que j'ai mis deux âmes sœurs ensembles ! dit Jade qui était entré au mauvais moment, elle afficha une mine faussement dégouté. Qu'es-ce que mes collègues vont penser de moi ? Pas de ça chez moi ! Jason ! Wellan ! Faites chambre séparés pour nos jeunes amis ! Rhabillez –les ! Et cette fois-ci prenez soin de les attacher. Je ne supporterai pas d'avantages que leurs substances ou leurs gémissements ne salissent d'avantage mon cachot !

Jason et Wellan séparèrent de force Draco et Harry… Il était hors de question que Jade laisse passé cette chose même si elle était une fujoshi dans l'âme mais sa fierté et son arrogance laissait cours à sa méchanceté. Elle ne se pardonnerait pas de faire échouer son plan pour une chose aussi ridicule soit-telle.

BAOUM !

A l'autre bout du souterrain Iron man venait de fracasser la porte sans vraiment écouté les instructions du dieu. Il était fatigué, frustré et comptait bien régler cette affaire rapidement ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car Jade d'émeraude était pleine de ressources…


End file.
